dulce o truco
by EmaTheHedgehog
Summary: shadow y mephiles son engañados por un demonio, el cual los utiliza ha su conveniencia, mientras sonic, silver, rouge, tails y knuckles quieren averiguar los misteriosos acecinatos que han estado ocurriendo en la ciudad de mobotropolis, sin percatarse de que podrían ser las próximas victimas del asesino.¿que quiere el demonio con shadow y mephiles?¿lograran resolver el misterio?
1. PROLOGO

_**HOLA!...ESTA HISTORIA SERA PARA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS, SE ME OCURRIÓ Y BUENO, PENSÉ QUE SERIA INCREÍBLE PUBLICARLA...ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

En medio de una gran oscuridad, iluminada con una solo vela, la luz no era suficiente para alumbrar mucho; así que solo iluminaba muy poco, apenas visible gracias a la tenue luz, se podía ver una mano extraña, con grandes garras, sosteniendo una piedra roja y unos ojos rojos en su totalidad; ojos y pupilas "veamos…que puedo hacer para espantar a todos…se supone que el día de muertos es para que todos estén aterrados, y no para que celebren o alaben" se escuchó una voz tenebrosa que causaría a cualquiera temblar de miedo "ya se" se oyó de pronto con un tono satisfactorio "usare a alguien para que espante a todos los mortales y los haga temblar de terror puro…" una boca con una gran sonrisa se logró distinguir gracias a la luz tenue, unos grandes dientes afilados se mostraron amenazadores y resonó una risa maniática, cargada con felicidad y locura...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_QUE COSAS, FUE DEMASIADO CORTO, PERO YA TENGO UNA IDEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE...ESTE SOLO ES EL PROLOGO, NO TARDARE PARA PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO 1... NO CREO TARDAR MAS DE 2 DIAS...LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE LO PUBLIQUE MAÑANA  
ES TODO... BYE BYE_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**HOLA!...ESTA HISTORIA SERA PARA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS, SE ME OCURRIÓ Y BUENO, PENSÉ QUE SERIA INCREÍBLE PUBLICARLA...ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**_

* * *

(El pasado, época medieval) AÑO 478

En medio de un pequeño pueblo, ardía con gran fuerza una gran fogata, en esta se escuchaba un grito de sufrimiento de alguien, alrededor de la fogata había varias personas gritando y celebrando, todas contemplando a la persona que quemaban en la fogata, esta se retorcía de dolor.

"¡bien, aldeanos!" grito con alegría un padre de una iglesia "¡el ayudante del diablo por fin se ha ido!" grito con regocijo, todos gritaron con un gran hurra.

Desde la sombra de una cabaña cerca de donde se encontraba la gran fogata, había unos ojos rojos que observaban con atención como quemaban a la persona ya agonizante en la fogata, los ojos se achicaron con furia, una boca con dientes afilados sobresalió entre la oscuridad, un gruñido de fastidio salió de su garganta "bien, si el hombre no funciono en esto, no creo que otro hombre lograría realizar lo que quiero, probemos otra táctica" se oyó y los ojos desaparecieron justo con la boca con colmillos.

(El pasado, época medieval) AÑO 498

En una gran plaza se encontraba una estructura de madera, con un arco grande de un lado al otro, en este colgaba una cuerda, mucha gente alrededor de esta gritaba a todo pulmón insultos y más a la mujer que caminaba con lentitud y cabizbaja hacia la estructura de madera, atada de manos con una cuerda sostenida por un guardia que la jalaba, subieron a la estructura de madera y colocaron la cuerda alrededor del cuello de la mujer, esta solo reía como loca, "¡esto jamás se detendrá, él nunca jamás se rinde!" grito la mujer antes de que le quitaran el piso y quedo colgando en el aire ya muerta.

"vaya, no duro mucho, pero al menos duro más que el anterior…bueno, la tercera es la vencida" dijo el mismo ser de ojos rojos y dentadura filosa, este desapareció dejando una riza macabra resonando en la oscuridad.

(El pasado) AÑO 1223

A mitad de la noche, en una casona grande, apartada de las demás casa con una distancia de por lo menos 8 metros, se escuchaban dos pequeños gemelos; la hermana, una niña de pelo castaño y piel ligeramente morena, el hermano de pelo igual de castaño y piel un poco más morena que su hermana, tenían 4 años de edad, los hermanos llamaban a sus padres, caminaban por los pasillos con tranquilidad, mirando habitación por habitación, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de sus padres. Toda la habitación se encontraba en penumbras con una solo vela iluminando toda la habitación, los niños vieron cerca de la ventana a una figura extraña para los niños.

La criatura media por lo menos 65 centímetros de alto, tenía unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, una cola larga que se movía como una serpiente en el aire y terminaba como en una flecha, unos ojos en su totalidad de color rojos, una boca de la cual sobresalían unos colmillos, su piel de color negro, sus manos tenían grandes garras afiladas, en una de sus manos sostenía una piedra roja en forma de corazón, y manchando gran parte de su cuerpo un líquido rojo carmesí.

"¿quién eres?" preguntó el niño con tranquilidad, al instante la niña pregunto con curiosidad mirando en toda la habitación "¿y donde están nuestros padres?"

La criatura sonrió ampliamente para luego decir con tranquilidad "sus padres no están, ellos están perdidos en un lugar con una gran oscuridad y ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarlos a escapar"

"¿cómo podemos ayudarlos?" pregunto la niña, el demonio sonrió ampliamente, mientras observaba a los niños con determinación "solo tienen prender unas luces para guiar a sus padres de regreso, solo pueden préndelas en un tiempo específico y especial" los niños ponían mucha atención y el domino siguió hablando "y lo mejor de todo…tienen que divertirse a lo grande"

Los niños se miraron y sonrieron para luego decir con alegría "¡sí!" el demonio después de escuchar a los niños sonrió y comenzó a reírse con gran alegría y satisfacción, fue entonces que la piedra roja comenzó a brillar. Pero lo que los niños no vieron, era que, sus padres se encontraban muertos en el suelo, a un lado de la cama; en un punto en que no podían ver los cuerpos.

Los niños cada noche del día de muertos se divertían mucho, si tenían hambre comían pasteles de calabaza, pastelillos y más, pedían dulces y los comían con alegría, si llegaba el momento de que no les daban dulces los pequeños se molestaban y hacían que esas personas temblaran de terror puro, si sus llantos no saciaban, todo lo volvían carmesí, atravesaban la noche para poder volver a ver a sus padres, y cuando la noche estaba a punto de acabar los niños regresaban a su casa; cada año, cada noche del día de muertos, sin falta realizaban lo mismo, con el dominio viendo sus 'travesuras' y apoyándolos sin chistar.

La gente durante años tenía el temor de que les tocara morir a manos de los asesinos desconocidos, que siempre después de la noche del día de muertos, aparecía un cadáver con un mensaje; mostrado de diferentes maneras, pero siempre el mismo mensaje; "…en un año nos volveremos a ver…'

Cuando los niños cumplieron los 14 años de edad, la gente los acuso, los atraparon y cruelmente los mataron, el demonio que vio todo desde las sombras solo sonrió ampliamente, miro la piedra roya en su mano, la cual avía comenzado a brillar cuando los niños gritaron un sí, y al poco tiempo dejo de brillar cuando los niños murieron "vaya, esto fue mejor que las otras veces pasadas…el hombre solo duro 4 años… la mujer 6 años…pero estos niños duraron 11 años…con esto es suficiente por ahora…después buscare a alguien que dure más tiempo…" dijo con tranquilidad para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

(Actualidad) 93 DIAS ANTES DEL DIA DE MUERTOS

Shadow caminaba con tranquilidad por la calle, a altas horas de la noche, cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz de una joven llamándolo por su nombre en un tono suave y bajo, miro para todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz pero no encontró a nadie alrededor, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, creyendo que solo fue su mente jugando con él.

Shadow caminaba para su apartamento, ya sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, pero un fuerte sonido de que algo se caía sonó a sus espaldas, Shadow volteo rápidamente, pero no vio nada, pero se detuvo en seco al notar en la distancia una joven de pelo rubio y vestido azul, Shadow quedo sorprendido y en estado de shock, pero salió de este, al notar que la joven le decía con señas que la siguiera y comenzó a irse corriendo.

Shadow reacciono sorprendido y sin pensarlo comenzó a seguir a la joven, la persiguió entre varias calles y callejones, hasta que llego a las afueras de la ciudad, shadow se detuvo un momento al ver que llego a las afueras no muy lejos del bosque, volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven y alcanzo a ver que la joven a la que seguía, se adentraba más en el bosque y corrió tras ella.

Ya a mitad del bosque comenzó a caminar buscando con la mirada a la joven, sin que shadow se diera cuanta una sombra extraña corrió de un árbol a otro, shadow siguió caminando hasta que llego a un claro, la luna brillaba intensamente, facilitando la vista de shadow para ver a su alrededor, de pronto escucho una rama romperse, volteo con rapidez y vio salir de las sombras a mephiles…

"¿mephiles?" dijo shadow sorprendido y a la vez con odio "¿tú eras quien me trajo hasta aquí?" pregunto con odio

"shadow…no, yo estoy aquí porque estaba siguiendo algo, no sé con exactitud que era…" explico mephiles tranquilo

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente para comenzar y una pelea, pero antes de hacer o decir otra cosa escucharon una risa de burla, ambos voltearon directo al origen de la risa y observaron una silueta de un pequeño ser, unos cuernos, una cola moviéndose con tranquilidad y unos ojos rojos brillando con fuerza.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto shadow con molestia, solo para ser contestado por una risa "¿de qué rayos te ríes?" dijo ya muy molesto y listo para saltar a atacar

"yo que tú no lo aria…" dijo mephiles con tranquilidad sin quitar la mirada del demonio, deteniendo a su vez a shadow, el cual lo miro solo con duda "…es un demonio, si lo atacas te vencerá sin ningún problema, y aun que lo ataquemos juntos sería igual" explico

"¿Qué?... ¿un demonio?" pregunto intrigado shadow mirando a mephiles con sorpresa

El demonio comenzó a reírse como loco, llamando la atención de shadow, cunado se tranquilizó solo suspiro "vaya…esto será divertido" dijo el demonio son una leve sonrisa

Todo quedo en silencio, de pronto la luna fue ocultada por las nubes, quitando la luz que dejaba ver al demonio, shadow y mephiles no se movieron en lo más mínimo, listos para lo que viniera, los ojos del dominio no se movían, solo se quedaron brillando suspendidos en las sombras, mephiles alcanzo a escuchar un sonido que solo él pudo escuchar y miro hacia atrás y vio que algo brillaba en lo alto de las copas de los árboles.

Un zumbido se escuchó y fue entonces que shadow mira atrás suyo, pero no alcanzo a ver nada porque fue jalado por mephiles, ambos se encontraban ya a una distancia razonable de donde se encontraban, shadow miro a mephiles sorprendido, los brazos de mephiles se encontraban rodeando su torso, mientras sus manos se encontraban apoyadas ligeramente en los hombros de mephiles, ambos de frente a frente, pero este no le vio, tenía su mirada fija en el demonio, miro devuelta a donde antes se encontraban y observo impresionado unas largas lanzas enterradas, si mephiles no lo hubiera quitado junto con él, estaría justo ahora atravesado por esas lanzas, miro devuelta al demonio con algo de temor reflejado en sus ojos.

El demonio comenzó a reír fuertemente, mostrando su boca con grandes colmillos filosos en esta "que grandes reflejos tienes erizo, te diste cuenta de las lanceas justo a tiempo" dijo de manera burlona

Otro zumbido se escuchó y ambos erizos se dieron cuenta de más lanzas dirigiéndose directo a ellos, shadow quedo impresionado, quería quitarse del camino pero el agarre de mephiles le impedía moverse mucho, se aferró a mephiles y serró los ojos fuertemente, pero después de un momento de silencio, no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y miro que su alrededor se encontraban barias lanzas clavadas en el suelo, miro a el domino sorprendido y molesto, pero antes de hacer algo, mephiles hablo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto con tranquilidad "si nos querías muertos, ya nos hubieras matado…pero no lo has hecho… ¿Por qué?"

El demonio sonrió ampliamente y mostro su joya roja sin brillo, como si estuviera muerta "solo quiero proponerles algo que les puede interesar mucho…" dijo con tranquilidad y su voz ronca resonó con inquietud en el silencio del lugar

Shadow y mephiles no se movieron, solo observaban con atención al demonio oculto por las sombras, el demonio no dejaba de sonreír con maldad pura, shadow sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda y un miedo aterrador lo invadió, mientras mephiles solo sintió un gran escalofrío...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_VAYA...ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO...ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA..._**

**_DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR...QUISIERA SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN HASTA AHORA..._**

**_Y SI QUIEREN...DENME IDEAS PARA REALIZAR UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE NAVIDAD...PORQUE A MI NO SE ME OCURRE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA_**

**_ES TODO BYE BYE_**


End file.
